User blog:ZeroTwo64/User:ZeroTwo64/Madoka is High 2-A ~ "5D Madoka Debunked" Debunked
Introduction In this blog I'll cover all the points of this blog on Google+, which tried to debunk High 2-A Madoka. First of all we have to distinguish two different tiers for Ultimate Madoka: 2-A and High 2-A. We know that after Madoka accepted to make a contract with Kyubey in the last timeline (before the World of Wraiths was created), she erased the concept of Witch from every timeline, from the past and from the future, and rewrote all the universes. Note that the word "Multiverse" has never been mentioned in the whole Puella Magi franchise, which uses the word "World" or "Universe" for all the different timelines. The Puella Magi verse was confirmed to have infinite parallel worlds and each world is a universe. Madoka erased all the witches and rewrote all those universes, making her 2-A. Now we know that Madoka was 2-A before defeating the Witch of Despair/The Curse (an Airballoon doll born from every magical girls' griefs). This Witch was stated to have enough power to end a universe and is also immensely above all the other witches and final timeline Madoka. After she defeated the Witch of Despair/The Curse, Madoka ascended to a higher level of existence and became a conceptual entity. In the anime and manga, it was stated that Madoka's existence had shifted to a higher plane, while in Ultimate Madoka's story in Magia record, it was stated that Madoka had shifted to a higher plane of existence; however, this means exactly the same thing. The word "Higher-Plane of Existence" is used in esoteric cosmology for a region of reality which can't be understand by lower-dimensional beings. Most of the physics and esoteric authors distinguish seven planes of existence. The first plane is the physical universe (3D), then we have the Astral Plane (4D is the plans where consciousness goes after physical death), Mental Plane (5D) and so on. Moving to a higher plane of existence means moving to a higher dimension and becoming a higher dimensional being. Madoka had 4D/'2-A' feats before ascending to an higher level, and after she did that, she became a 5D/'High 2-A' being. After this introduction, I can proceed to cover the points of the blog. 1st point >Madoka being able to rewrite an infinite multiverse is only Multiverse Level+, as she is effecting an infinite number of realities. This is kinda common Knowledge so I won’t dive too much into this point. ---- You're right. However, I used that explanation for Madoka's 2-A (Multiverse Level+) tier, not the High 2-A tier. I know that affecting an infinite multiverse is a 2-A feat, in fact I used it to explain her 2-A tier. 2nd point >Madoka being able to ascend to a higher plane of reality afterwards doesn’t make her 5-D. When she performed her feat, she was only 3rd Dimensional, so her ascending to a higher plane beyond that just simply makes her 4th Dimensional. ---- Madoka wasn't 3D before ascending to a higher level of existence, but she was 4D. Madoka erased the concept of witch from every timeline and rewrote all the universes (2-A feat) before she defeated the Witch of Despair/The Curse and ascended to a higher plane of existence. Ascending to a higher plane of existence means becoming a higher-dimensional being, and since Madoka was already 4D before she ascended to a higher plane, she became 5D. 3rd point >Madoka being stated to exist beyond past, present and future doesn’t inheritly make her 5th Dimensional. Even 4th Dimensional beings exist beyond linear Time, aka Past, Present and Future. So not really anything relevant to a 5th Dimensional Entity. ---- The Famitsu Magazine doesn't just say that Madoka exists beyond past, present and future, but also beyond the stars. This term is commonly used in astrology to talk about other places of enquiry, that attempt to encompass the entire subject of how we mere mortals handle the occult. The term occult means "knowledge that must be kept hidden", but for most practicing occultists it is simply the study of a deeper spiritual reality that extends pure reason and the physical sciences; it is a reality which is completely unknown to humans, that is.... a higher dimension. "Beyond the stars" is used to talk about a reality which cannot be understand by humans, and if a character was stated to be "Beyond the stars", it is Low 2-C by default; the term is revealed to be a synonym of "beyond space". Madoka was stated to be beyond stars (which means space) and beyond past, present and future (which means time). If a character is beyond both time and space, it is 5D, because five-dimensional space is one more than the usual three spatial dimensions and the fourth dimension of time used in relativitistic physics, meaning it is beyond time and space. Conclusion In this blog I've proved that all the explanations used to debunk High 2-A Madoka are wrong; there are enough proofs that Madoka is High 2-A and this tier includes not only Ultimate Madoka, but also Devil Homura, Law of Cycles Sayaka and Law of Cycles Nagisa. Category:Blog posts Category:ZeroTwo64